


Writing Prompt – Character Description / Character Thoughts

by SadieMcMaster



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, My First AO3 Post, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 07:47:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18960940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadieMcMaster/pseuds/SadieMcMaster
Summary: A description of Loki's slave girl and his thoughts done as a writing prompt.





	Writing Prompt – Character Description / Character Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Please forgive me if I am doing this wrong, this is my first post here. Any feedback is welcome. My goal is to write engrossing dub/non-con. Thank you.

Clouds of curls haloed her heart-shaped face. Velvety chocolate eyes alternately flashed defiance while betraying deep pools of understanding hidden within. Her lush curves afforded plenty of flesh to grip and give purchase to whatever he might choose to afflict upon her. Vibrating with power, she pulled at the bonds holding her spread eagle to his bed, her muscles quivering with excretion.

How far I have fallen. It this what I have become? A rapist who takes his pleasure in the soft folds of an unwilling girl. Is this the extent of my power? To rule not a kingdom but the flesh of this young woman. Can I do even that? Can I break her strength? Can I force her body to betray her will and tear pleasure swollen screams from her resistant throat? I burn to sink my desire deep into her cool, dark recesses. I yearn to tear into her core and release the compulsion to serve that she has concealed within herself, from herself. I ache to see her kneeling at my feet. But first, I will delight in kneeling between her creamy café-au-lait thighs, worshiping at the shrine of her power. I will become her tortuous undoing.


End file.
